


Cast A Shadow

by russoa



Category: TFBOYS, karron - Fandom, 凯千
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russoa/pseuds/russoa





	Cast A Shadow

Karry腰间裹着从浴室出来的时候易烊千玺已经睡着了，他用毛巾擦了擦头发上的水等不及地靠过去挨着易烊千玺躺下，一手从背后揽住精瘦的细腰轻轻摩挲，湿润而热烈的吻忙不迭地落在后颈上。易烊千玺迷糊地哼了两声下意识转身正对着，Karry闭上眼睛有些忘情地吻住他脖颈上的软肉，用舌尖轻轻舔舐，待其适应再一点点用力吮吸。

 

"嗯……别，脖子不行，会被他看到的。"易烊千玺睁开眼睛面前一片模糊，他将Karry推开，抱过身旁的娃娃隔在两人中间。

 

他在兴头上忽然被推开，无奈地冷笑一声。"哼，又怕他看到……好啊，那我就在他看不到的地方留下点印记。"Karry起身掀开易烊千玺身上的被子，像抱小孩一样箍住千玺的腰将他抱坐起来，使劲掰开他的双膝，低头狠狠在大腿内侧咬了一口。

 

"啊——别碰我。"易烊千玺使劲合上腿躲避着。"你弄疼我了。"


End file.
